My Immortal
by Alice Hastlings
Summary: Twilight A/U. FULL A/U! PLEASE READ FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE I

**Author's Note:**

Hi there!

Well, while my other piece of work is on a bit of a hiatus, I'm working on this new A/U Fanfic!

Obviously, if you looked at the description, you would see that this is a _Twiligh_t A/U. So, many of the character names, as well as traits and essence, will be very similar, _**HOWEVER **_there are many things about these characters that are different. Also, there may be a character or two who does not come into play directly if at all.

If you don't like that, though luck.

I didn't say you had too.

So, before we begin you might like to know that this is all done in a third person point of view.

I may do single char. POV's after I'm done, if I'm ever finished this.

ALL of the original pairings will be honored.

So, yes, Bella will be with Edward, Jasper with Alice, etc.

I have created a few of my own characters for the story's benefit.

Also, I would like to point out that the three female leads, Bella, Alice and Emmette, are based on both the book characters as well as being influenced by friends of mine.

For example, my friend who is nicknamed Emmette is such because of her tomboyish nature and for the sarcastic wit she shares with Emmett, however, she sides with the werewolves which is why Emmette, in this story, is a werewolf. (Or, I s'pose they're technically shape shifters now, eh?)

All in all, this is just for fun.

Any _Twilight_ references are credited to Stephenie Meyer.

The original concept for this story does go to Meg, Kait and to myself.

However, I'm just taking it the way I want to.

Now then. Sit back and enjoy.

--Katori


	2. Prologue: Cry

Prologue: Cry

Alice's body was folded compactly against herself as she sat up against the wall; and though Bella was only ten feet away across the room, her sobs seemed so distant to her.

"Alice…" Bella's voice was soft, hardly even there. She lifted her head from her knees, eyes full of sorrow and worry. "Do you think we'll get Em back?"

"Bella…" Alice bit her lip, looking away from her good friend's weary eyes. "Yeah, we'll get her back." She finally said her voice bitter with a hint of anger.

She was angry at herself.

She was angry at Jake and Sean.

But, most importantly she was furious towards Dalton.

The two girls both looked toward the window twenty feet above them. Somewhere from the castle in which they were confined, an animal cried out in pain or in misery, the girl's weren't sure.

Alice then stood up, turning to punch the wall behind her, though it only made her hand hurt and her knuckles bleed. "I'll kill you Dalton." She murmured, seething with fury. "I'll kill you…"


	3. One: Meeting

**One: Meeting**

"Now then everyone, I expect you all to have a binder tomorrow full of loose sheet paper." Mr. Haliwell droned on, half the class already falling asleep. The roly-poly man cleared throat and pulled at the collar of his white and blue plaid shirt; a shirt that no matter what just did not match his brown pants and black shoes. "So, as for this Chemistry course. You will all need---"Before he got to finish and much to the students delights, the classroom door opened. A girl in a pair of four-inch stiletto heels stepped in, raising the sunglasses off the bridge of her nose with perfectly manicured hands to the top of her head. Long jet black hair streamed down, perfectly straight, down her slim and perfectly tanned body. A few boys whistled, causing a pearly white smile to form on Alice Brandon's perfect and flawless face.

Her jade green eyes looked over Mr. Haliwell, a frown twitching at her face. However, her gaze seemed to linger just a bit on his badly balding head.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking over at Alice from his podium.

"My name is Alice Brandon. I'm an exchange student." Her stilettos beat against the floor as she walked over to hand Mr. Haliwell a piece of paper. He read it over with a grunt.

"Fine then I guess." Mr. Haliwell moved to give the paper back, his brow rose as he watched Alice reapply some candy pink lip gloss and pucker her lips at a small compact mirror. "Ms. Brandon." He said sternly.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry!" She closed the compact and twisted the top of the gloss back on, stuffing them both into her over-sized silver hobo bag. Alice smoothed over her light gray V-neck sweater and pulled at her black leggings.

"Yes well, maybe next time—"

"'Scuse me?" A blonde and blue-haired girl stepped into the classroom, looking from the paper in her hand to Mr. Haliwell. "You Mr. Haliwell?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, good. I'm in the right class then." She smiled, though, her lips tried to form a smirk as her green-blue eyes looked over Alice (who openly glared right back). One hand was on her hip while the other held the class roster by her side. She was dressed in a practice jersey that was faded, but the number '13' and the name 'McCarty' were still visible on the back. Emmette McCarty's jeans were loose, faded, ripped and stained, making it look as though she had just come off the playing field. Her wild hair was pulled up in a ponytail that swung and bounced as she walked toward Mr. Haliwell. "I'm a transfer, just in from L.A. I surely can't say it's as hot here in Forks, that's for sure." Emmette smiled, adding, "Or as sunny."

Mr. Haliwell frowned just a bit. "Well, yes… Forks, Washington is the most rained-on city in all of North America. He took Emmette's paper, looking it over before signing it. "Now then, you two will—"

"Whoa! Watch out!" Out of nowhere, a body flung into the room, knocking into the other two girls so that they all fell to the floor.

"Oww... Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Bella Swan bit her pale lower lip, looking to Emmette and Alice as they got back up. "Are you two alright?"

"Just peachy keen. Heh, I've been tossed around so much by the football team back home I could probably stand up to a grizzly bear!" Emmette said with a smile, adjusting her black carrier bag and dusting off the wolf screen design on the front flap, howling to the moon.

"I'm okay, too. I mean, I'm glad I brought my fake Prada bag instead of my real one today." Alice said with a smile, looking just as gracious and poised as ever.

"Oh, okay. Well, that's good." Bella smiled, pushing back a loose curly brown lock of hair. Her dark blue eyes were kind and still held an apologetic sense to them. "I was coming down the hallway and someone was mopping I guess but they forgot to put up the little caution sign so I slipped and I'm not very coordinated so I tripped in." Her black sneakers and the hem of her jeans here wet and a bit muddy from the rain puddles she walked in on the way to school. Her dark blue sweater fit snugly to her and the belled sleeves reached just to her knuckles. The dark colors of her clothes and hair over-accentuated her pale skin, however, gave her a serene glow about her.

"Let me guess," Mr. Haliwell said, starting to become annoyed now, "You're _another_ transfer student, right?"

"Uhm, yessir…" Bella turned to her black back pack, searching for the slip which she pulled out a moment later. "Here you go."

With a scowl, he took the paper while muttering a few inaudible things to himself. "You three sit in the back for now. You'll get this at the end of class Swan."

The girls didn't hesitate and took the first empty seats they saw.

Mr. Haliwell then continued on with what he had been saying before.

"Mary Alice Brandon or just Alice." She said, crossing her arms over to shake hands with Emmette and Bella, as she was sitting in between the two girls.

"Emmette McCarty." She smiled, taking Alice's hand. "Or just Em works, too."

"Isabella Swan, though, I just prefer Bella." Bella took her hand as well, smiling after a moment's hesitation as well. "You two don't look like you're from around here."

"I've been all over, but I'm originally from New York City, New York." Alice said with a smile, taking her hands back.

"Los Angeles, California." Emmette said, proudly. "So then Bella, are you from here?"

"Well, I was born in Forks. My mom had me practically right out of high school. She hated it here in Forks and moved to Phoenix. But, as much as I don't like Forks, I despise Phoenix even more so I'm here for the rest of high school while living with my dad." She explained, turning to the note book she had pulled out and scribbled down whatever Mr. Haliwell had just said.

"Oh, well that's cool I guess."

"So," Alice then interjected, pointing toward the window beside her from which you could see the rest of the campus on, as well as the rain that had yet to end. "Does it always rain so much? I mean, really! This place is probably more moisturized than a celebrity's skin!"

Bella gave Alice a bit of a look, one that Emmette shared with her.

"Well, it rains a good portion of the time, but, we have a few good sunny days here and there." Bella told her, thinking on Alice's metaphor for a moment.

"Okay because my hair frizzes in the rain." Alice smoothed her hair over; however, she looked as perfect as ever. She watched Bella shake her head, causing the lighting to catch her eye of something. "Hey, Bella? What's that your wearing?" She pointed to her neck.

"Oh, this?" Bella looked down, pulling at the silver chain around her neck that had sunk below her sweater. Dangling off it was a large oval pendant with what looked like a family crest carved into it. "I've had it forever. My mom got it for me when I was little while on her honeymoon with her husband, Phil. I forget where she got it exactly, but I think it was someplace in Italy." Bella shrugged, letting the necklace hang.

"That's so weird…"

"Why's it weird Al?" Emmette then asked. "I mean, it's just a necklace. How's that weird?"

"Because, _Emmie_," she smirked as Emmette scowled. "My choker has the same exact design." Her hand touched the gray velvet ribbon around her neck where the small pendant was. It was exactly identical to Bella's but only smaller. "And my mother got it on one of our trips to Italy about ten years back."

"Wait a second…" Emmette lifted her wrist where a cuff bracelet encircled it. On the bracelet was a replica of the crest, exact to that of the other two, only Emmette's was about as large as Bella's. "Mine came from some place in Italy too. I got it for my birthday when I was, like, six."

The three girls looked at her each other for a moment.

"Gals, this is just a bit weird." Alice said.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I agree. I mean, what're the chances we all have the same crest, and all received it at around the same time in our lives?"

"They're probably not that great, Bells." Emmette chimed in.

"Well, talk about coincidence." Alice sat there, thinking about it for a few moments. She then shrugged. "We'll all have to ask our parents tonight where they came from and see if it's the same place. I know it's not anything designer."

" Well that narrows it down so much Alice." Emmette rolled her eyes.

" Actually, it does. That means it's not anything Prada, Gucci, Dolce and Gabana, Chanel, Code, Calvin Klein, Ralph Lauren, Jacklyn Smith, Dior, Dooney and Bourke and a few others as well; which also means they're not some knock-off. Though, I always thought I was the only one with anything like this. Oh well, so much for being a trend-setter."

" McCarty, Swan, Brandon, quiet back there!" Mr. Haliwell then said, scowling at the girls before going on about Chemistry.

" So, who has who for what now?" Alice laid her roster out on the table and held her hands out expectantly for Bella's and Emmette's. " Okay now… Wow Bella, if it's not AP it's an honor course… Hmm… Well, we all have lunch together, and our homerooms are all right around one another. Actually, all of our classes are pretty close in range to each other. We have Chemistry, homeroom, lunch and English together. Emmie and I have History right across from Bella, who's in AP. Oh, we all have Health/Phys. Ed. Together too." Alice shuddered. " I hate gym class; the uniforms we had to wear in grade school for that class were so tacky!"

" Alice, you had to wear a T-shirt and sweatpants!" Bella protested.

" Yeah, I know. I did say tacky, didn't I?"

" What? Do you want to have gym in Prada clothes or something?"

" Well, we certainly all would look better."

Bella rolled her eyes as Alice went on. Emmette had to stifle a laugh.

" While I'm in Art, Bella you're in Music and Em is in Photography. And then we all have our language classes at the same time too." She handed back the rosters to their rightful owners.

" Well, if we ever need to find one another we just need to look right across a hall or across the room." Emmette said with a smile as she stuffed the paper in her pocket.

" Yeah, pretty much." Bella then added.

The bell then rang, drowning out the last of Mr. Haliwell's words.

" Remember that binder for tomorrow!" He yelled as the students all shot up at the bell as though they were part of Pavlov's experiment and headed for the door. " Here's your paper Ms. Swan." He signed Bella's paper before handing it over. " I hope you three won't be so chatty tomorrow."

" Oh no, we won't Mr. Haliwell." Bella assured him with a smile as she took her paper.

" Good, now get to homeroom."

" No problem Mr. H!" Emmette said, pulling Bella along as Alice led them out and toward their homeroom class.


	4. Two: Mystery

" No Alice!" Bella said defiantly, for about the fifth time today so far.

Posted all around not only the Cafeteria, but the entire school, were flyers for the Forks High School opening dance.

" But, Bella!" The pixie argued, holding one of the flyers. " It's a Midnight Masquerade! These things are so much fun! AND the school is setting up all the girls and boys at the dance, like a blind date thing but not really kind of, y'know?" Alice followed behind Bella in the lunch line, grabbing whatever looked good, as well as actually edible.

" No, Alice, I don't know and I don't care. I don't dace! I can hardly even walk without tripping over air let alone dance in some floor-length gown!"

" You don't have to wear a gown, but I'll be happy to lend you one if you'd prefer. I have a few extra from galas a few years back and all that. I mean, no one would even notice you're wearing a three year-old Dior gown!"

Bella groaned as she paid for lunch and walked over to their lunch table.

" Alice coming after you about the masquerade?" Emmette asked, not even looking up as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

" Yes, but I don't want to go!"

" But you guys should go! I mean, what if, like, you could meet Prince Charming at this thing! You'd never know if you didn't go!" Alice said in a sing-song voice, holding the flyer up.

"Oh please Alice!" Emmette rolled her eyes. " You're not going to meet Mr. Right at some silly school dace."

"Cinderella met her man at a ball! I mean, it's practically the same thing and look how they ended up!"

"But that's a fairy tale, Alice. This is real life." Bella picked at the chips her wrap came with, dipping them in barbecue sauce.

"So? Maybe everything in 'real life' isn't as real as it seems." Alice retorted, rotating her apple in her hand.

"Whoa! Watch it!" A couple of people yelped and moved out of the way, leaving Alice wide open as the target of some flying object.

Quickly she ducked down as the hacky-sack went flying; however, this had caused Alice to toss her apple in the air. She shielded herself from impact with the chunks that she was sure would splatter as the fruit met the floor.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice said from just behind Alice. As she sat upright and turned around her eyes came in contact first with her red apple cupped in some stranger's pale hands. She scanned up the length of his arms covered by the dark navy sweater that fit him loosely, and yet you could tell how well defined his body was. His blonde hair was a mess, but it was those honey gold eyes that captivated Alice as she gazed into them. "Uhm, I believe this is yours." He nodded down at the apple he still held.

_His skin is so pale… I'd swear he was dead if he wasn't standing here in front of me…_ Alice's thoughts jumbled her mind, and it took her a few moments to realize this god was talking to her. "Oh, uhm, I'm sorry… What now?"

"This apple, I believe it's yours. I managed to catch it before it hit the floor, so, it's still good." He smiled, soft and small. It was enough to make Alice's heart melt.

"Yeah. Thanks." She held her hands out and took the fruit as he rolled it into her palms, turned and walked away. "I think I'm in love with a figment of my imagination." Alice turned back around to Bella and Emmette, fanning herself dramatically.

"He was kind of cute." Emmette said, though, obviously wasn't impressed with him.

"Kind of cute? Hah! A Gucci clutch is 'kind of cute' Em. _That_ was a full luggage set!"

Alice, along with Emmette and Bella, kept their eyes on the boy, trying to keep track of him; however, someone stepped in their line of view. It was some other boy, smiling goofily at Bella.

"Hi there, Bella." He said, looking nervous. He ran a hand thought dirty blonde hair.

"Hi Mike." Bella smiled back, though, hers wasn't as sincere as Mike's was.

"I was wondering if—"Before Mike Newton knew it, Alice was pushing him aside, looking for her mystery man.

"Damn…" She murmured, seething for a moment and sighed as she sat back down. Alice slumped down in her seat, dismayed.

"Uhm, well, anyway… I, well, really the whole group of us were wondering if you and your friends wanted to sit at our lunch table for the rest of lunch. Though, actually, I guess if you sit there today you'd sit there for the rest of lunch too, huh?" He chuckled a bit, a red tint flushing his cheeks.

As Bella was about to answer, the bell rang.

"Sorry Mike, maybe tomorrow, huh?" Bella gave him a small and apologetic smile.

"Uh, sure thing Bella!" Mike scurried off, quite happy.

"Wow… Someone's got a thing for you Bells." Emmette then said, nudging Bella in the side as the three gathered their things.

"Actually Jessica Stanley has 'a thing' for him and trust me, I do not plan in getting in between them." She slung her bag over one shoulder and pushed her chair in.

"Well, obviously he doesn't realize this." Alice chimed in as the three walked to their seventh hour class.

"Yeah, and I wish he would." Bella sighed.

"Say Bells, do you know who that guy was that caught Alice's attention better then a huge neon yellow sale sign?" Emmette then asked.

"No, I don't know who he was. I haven't been to Forks in almost four years before now."

"Oh… Hmm… We'll just have to figure it out for ourselves."

"I'll find out, one way or another. Don't you doubt that for a second!" Alice said, determination in her eyes.

" Yeah… We'll take your word for it Alice." Emmette and Bella shared a look before the three girls burst into laughter.

They then parted; Bella to Music; Alice pulled her hair up as she stepped into the messy art room and Emmette smiled as she stepped into the classroom where part of her Photography class would take place. However, Alice's and Emmette's classrooms were right beside one another and Bella was right across the hall.

†††

As Bella sat in her chair, she stared at the foreign language before her: the language of musical notes.

" Ok, so that note is a… B?" She squinted at the little black dot with the line coming down from it. She checked her fingering on her flute at least three times before blowing into the air hole.

No sound came out.

Bella tried again several times before just giving up completely.

" Maybe I should've done something simpler, like beat a drum with a stick or something." She sighed, slumping down in her chair. As she closed her eyes, Bella listened all around to the other students practicing. Some seemed to be picking up certain things faster than others and she could easily pick out someone who had been playing for a few years, at least. However, she did pick up one distinct sound.

Someone was playing a piano as though they'd played it all their life. The song was complicated, but it flowed nicely with each next note.

Bella got up from her seat, leaving her flute on the chair as she wandered toward the back room, where the door was closed shut. She pressed her ear against the door, hearing the fingers of some skilled musician dance over the piano keys. Hesitantly, she placed a hand over the door knob and twisted it. As Bella opened the door, the music stopped.

Sitting at the small practice piano was a boy, his back to Bella. He was dressed in a light tan shirt that showed just enough a toned upper body as he slowly turned. He swung one black panted leg over the stout seat along with the other. His hair was like a fine copper that the poor fluorescent lighting above could do no justice. Caramel-colored eyes locked dead onto Bella, as though he was seeing another person for the very first time.

" Oh, I'm sorry." Bella then said, a bright blush creeping up her cheeks as her eyes caught his. " Please, will you—"

Abruptly, he got up, looking away from Bella. However, the flashing glance he did give her was filled with a menacing cold hatred.

" No, wait! Please!"

He shoved past Bella, out the door and the classroom completely without a single word.

Bella felt bad for disturbing him, but at the same time, couldn't help but be pestered as to why her presence would have caused him to just get up and leave. Sill curious, though, she walked over to the piano to see what it was exactly the copper-haired boy had been playing. Bella was astonished, though, to find not a single scrap of music there.

†††

" Everything he played was either from memory or he just made it up on the spot!" Bella said, walking with Emmette and Alice after school toward the parking lot.

" So? Maybe he's been playing since he was a kid and maybe he's played the piece so many times he just has a memorized?" Emmette said, looking towards Bella. She shook her head in reply though.

" I don't think so Em. I mean, even if that was the case, why did he just get up and leave? I mean, I had just taken one small step into the room and he stopped playing completely and got up and left as fast as anyone I've ever seen!"  
" Maybe," Alice then said, digging through her purse for her car keys. " He's one of those weird types who doesn't like to be disturbed when he's practicing. So, when came in, you messed up the crazy creative-ness he had going on."

" Maybe… But, still! Did he have to just leave like that?" Bella sighed, pulling her own keys out as they walked into the parking lot.

" Guys are weird Bells." Emmette twirled the keys to her motorcycle on one finger. " You know how when we were little boys would push us and make fun of us because they liked us? Maybe that's like this."

Bella frowned. " I don't think so Em." The three stopped at Bella's old Ford pick-up and its red-painted and bulbous hooded glory. " Oh well, I'm not going to let this get to me, y'know?"

" Yeah, good idea Bella." Alice patted her shoulder with a smile. " If you want, we could all go into Port Angeles this weekend and go shopping there!"

" I'll, uhh, have to check my calendar Alice." Bella said, looking to Emmette.

" I might have to wrestle a grizzly bear this weekend. But I'll let you know." Emmette smiled brightly, but Alice just rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, yeah you two." She then walked away, shaking her head as she approached a canary yellow 9-11 Turbo Porsche straight from Italy.

" Alice! Do you drive that thing?" Bella then asked, looking from the Italian sports cars to her piece of ancient history.

" Uhm, yeah… Why?" Alice pushed a button on the pad attached to her key, one of the two suicide doors opening up. She tossed her bag in before looking back at Bella and Emmette.

" You know what, I think I'm going to just go home Alice before my car dies of envy over yours."

" Ditto, and I don't even have a car." Emmette said.

" Alright then." Alice shrugged, getting into her car. " See you two tomorrow!" She called before shutting the door and starting her Porsche.

Bella's Ford eventually roared to life and Emmette revved her engine as they all departed for the day.


End file.
